No Need for Another Girl
by Inu-Angel Z
Summary: [Haitus][Edited 6.20.05]Washu brings a girl form another dimension to hers. Her cousin comes for her, and there are some problems...
1. Her Arrival

**No Need for Another Girl

* * *

**

Washu was in her lab, working on a machine that could bring things from other dimensions to the on she was in now. She decided on one closely related to her's.

She pressed the big red button and typed in the code for that dimension. She decided to bring a girl that was about to be murdered by a hit man. In an instant, the girl was sitting in the semitransparent purple tube connected to the control panel. She had confused look in her golden-blues eyes. Her knee length, wavy silvery-white hair with blue highlights looked almost violet through the pinkish opaque tube. The girl's long, navy blue skirt hang to ankles even though she was sitting down. The girl's V neck, long sleeved, black velvet shirt shined silkily in the bright light. If you looked carefully, you could see a brown and white, wooden rosary poking out of her shirt. She was very pretty, with a kind, friendly smile planted on herfull lips. She bfgan to get up but was stopped as she was lifted up by the machine and set down outside of it.

"Hello, I am the universal renowned scientist and genuis Washu. Welcome to dimension 7011 of earth. I have just saved your life so you help me with my research of dimension 1302, your's." Washu advansed on the girl and put little circles with wires attached on her arms, face and neck. The girl looked even more confused and scared.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but where am I? And why am I here?..heheheh..hahahah...Please take those..hehehahe...these..hehahehe..things off..hahaheha...me..hahhehahe..? Is this...hehahe..some sort...hehahehaheha...test..hehahehaha..? These things..hehaheha..are tickl...hehahe...ing me..hehaheha!" The girl began to laugh uncontrably.

Washu was shocked. And she hasn't been shocked in years. This girl was a demoness just like Ryoko. She had fangs, claws, and ears. Little silvery, triangular doggy ears that made you want to pet them until there was no fur left.

Washu pulled the wires off her skin. The girl didn't even flinch as they came off her skin. The demoness look at her thankful. Then she then looked over at the door.

Suddenly there was a banging on Washu's lab door and Ryoko herself materialized in front of them. 'Uhoh! This can't be good!' thought Washu as she saw the look on the older demoness's face. It was a look of curiosity. And Ryoko's curiosity was not good.

* * *

**TBC...**


	2. Her History

**No Need For Another Girl

* * *

A/N No one has reviewed! Waaaahhhhh!**

Ryoko-- Shut up you wimp! O

OK! Hope you like the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo! Happy Now?

**Chapter 2: Her History**

**

* * *

**

The younger demoness looked at Ryoko questioningly. "Why are you looking at me like that, Elder? Have you never seen a half-breed before?" Both the other women looked surprised. The younger one laughed. "Most likely not. I'm one of the few half-breeds that survived The Hunt. I don't know much about this dimension, but by what I hear from outside, it sounds like it's peaceful. By your looks, you don't know what I'm talking about." She looked at them, expecting an answer.

Once the ex-space pirate got over her shock, she looked at the girl with an angry fire in her eyes. "I am not an Elder! I don't even have a wrinkle! See! See!" Ryoko exclaimed, floating in front of the other demoness so close that the girl had to shrink back in her seat.

"Oh! Sorry, ma'am, but in my dimension we call the wise and power-ful older demons and demonesses Elders out of respect. The older one from ourselves, I mean," said the girl, getting up so fast that she knocked over Ryoko and sent her flying in the air.

She caught herself in time to see the younger demoness jumping to the floor like the inhabitants from the planets she had taken over. She knew it wasn't out of flattery, but of respect. 'Why would a totally stranger bow to me? I didn't even threaten her!' She flew down to the ground next to the girl and helped her up. "Who are you?"

"Oh! How impolite of me. I am know as Rosethorn, Inu-Angel Z Rosethorn. Daughter of Inu-Angel Rose, of the Fire Angels, and Z Thorn, of the Red Dragons. Nothing else to say. Only that I have been wandering all my life."

Ryoko looked thoughtful. 'Z Thorn...I where have I heard that name before?' "Ah! That's where I've heard his name before!" Ryoko exclaimed, turning back to Rosethorn. "What was your father's nickname?"

"Everyone called him Thorn Blood. I think it's because he didn't think twice about killing anyone. Not even my mother." Her face went expression- less, like a painted mask.

Washu looked at Rosethorn sympathetically. 'She must have seen more than anyone could take of killing, war and dieing. I've even heard of the cold blooded killer 'Thorn Blood'. He was the one that killed thousands of humans, animals, and demons. His one and only son killed him because he thought his father had failed his mission in life. I wonder why her even colder brother didn't kill her.

'Could you get colder than her father did? I'm surprised that this girl, his daughter, could survive even a moment in his company. Or her brother's for that matter. It was said she stayed in her brother's company until she was able to fend for herself. Then he dumped her by a lagoon somewhere in that dimension's wilderness. Poor, poor girl. Has no where to go home to.'

"How did you survive with that cold-blooded killer? Surely you had to fight for your life!"

"No, I didn't. He took care of me. My father said that I brought out another side of him. He said it was because I was so strong. I wonder what he meant by that? He tried to explain it to me. He said I was good at fighting. That I may even be stronger than him. But I don't think so. I can sense every living thing's power level, and his was way greater than mine was. Too many people say that my dad was a cold-blooded killer. That may be true, but that was before I was brought into this world. He raised me.

"Whenever we passed some of his war friends, he would act like he was still his old self. When they say me, they asked who the pup was. He would always say that he was raising me to make sure the demon population on their side didn't run out. When I asked him what he meant, he explained the mating ritual to me. Then he told me he was just truing to keep me safe until he could get me a good home. You see, there were not many good homes back then. There are a few more orphanages and other shelters because of all the people being killed.

"I have seen things that you cannot even imagine. You don't want to go to my dimension. There is too much killing, destruction, war, anddeath. I don't even want to think about it any more. It's worse for me. I'm a half-breed. My parents died because they mated. Not many would take that chance. But my parents did. I was the cause of all their trouble. Both sides want me dead. I don't know why my mother's side does. All I know is that with me dead, many a conflict will end, and many a battle will stop. My brother took me in and tried to train me to be a killer. But to no avail. I wish they would just end the war. I don't know why I am still breathing. I just am."

The young half-breed turned to Washu. "I think that information should help you in your research for your subject of 'a half-breed's life in the 3004 year of dimension 1302.'"

"What do you mean by 'half-breed'?" Ryoko ask curiously. She flew away from Rosethorn and just lye there, floating in the air like a swimmer doing the backstroke would on water.

The younger demoness chuckled softly. "You don't have a war hear, I forgot. I am half Angel Fire and half Red Dragon. Both are the most feared on either the angel side or the demon side. Both have the best-trained and most powerful warriors. My mother and father were the best of the best in their generation. They were breeding the strongest warrior, some said. Most were disappointed to find out I was a female. My father said that most females were just for mating. I think that's pretty old fashioned compared to the other dimensions I've been to."

Rosethorn yawned. "Before you brought me here, I was fighting assasians. I'm tired and hungry. Do you know a place here where I can get some food?" She stretched. Then her nose started sniffing the air like a dog would when you were eating dinner. "Something smells good...sniff... sniff...Smells like chicken. I haven't had a good meal in weeks! I hope you don't mind if I eat and sleep here tonight, do you?"

"'Course not. Tomorrow you can help me with some more of my research." Washu looked at her computer's clock. "Time for the testing of my new wishing machine. You two, out! I need space to work. OUT!"

Washu pushed them out the door.

'This is going to be interesting. I hope she doesn't fall all over my Tenchi. She doesn't seem like that type. When she was talking about the mating thing she didn't even blush,' thought the ex-space pirate. She shrugged mentally. 'Who cares? It's dinnertime!'

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Her Family

**No Need For Another Girl**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Rosethorn watched Sasami cook, smiling at the young girl's back. Ryoko had left her here to go watch her Tenchi, whoever that who. He seemed important to her, maybe her life mate. And this young cheif was quite a good cook, even by her standereds. They only person she knew to be that good was Bijin, a friend of her cousin's that she saw often. The poor girl was cursed, though, and had to stay inside mostly.

Her thoughts were interupted by the young girl's voice asking for help. She blinked, not sure what to do. She'd cooked before, but only basic things. She hadn't really had time to learn, since staying alive was the most important thing in her life. "I...don't know how," Rosethorn weakly replied, confused and uncomfortable.

Sasami just smiled at the older girl's confusion. "I'll show you what to do." The demoness followed the young Jurai princess into the kitchen, ready and willing to help.

Ryo-Ohki stared at them as they entered the kitchen, munching on a carret. Rosethorn stared at her in uncertenty for a moment, then smiled warmly. The cabit tilted it's head to the side, not sure what to make of this girl. She seemed a lot like Ryoko, a different breed maybe. Not coming to a certain desition, Ryo-Ohki just continued to munch on it's carret, enjoying the juicy taste.

The young demoness followed Sasami's instrutions, enjoying the peace and quiet. This was the first time she'd felt safe outside her cousin's home. It was nice, but she knew it wouldn't last. Li would come for her, and she wouldn't be happy.

* * *

**Washu's Room

* * *

**

Washu stared at the screen, a blank expression on her face. There had been someone with Rosethorn as she was being atacked. That someone was a female demoness similair to the girl she had brought, but with much higher power readings. A moment later, the woman was gone in a flash of pure energy she had caused. Where she'd gone, Washu couldn't tell until a moment later when she felt a presence behind her.

"Hello, there." The voice was female, not quite high or low but beautiful all the same. "Where is she?" There was no need to ask who 'she' was.

"Yes, hello. I am Washu, Greatest Genius in the Universe. Who might you be?" asked the pinked haired woman instead of answering the other one.

Golden eyes glared at the small woman through silvery bangs, ears pointed and twitching with every sound. Shinning silver hair was pulled away from a beautiful face in a tight braid to her feet, features defined and perfect even in her raging state. A black silk chinese style shirt, embroidered with dragons in all shades of blue and red, and flowing black pants clothed her body, sleves to her wrists and leggings to her ankles. She wore black leather sandals sewn with gold and silver thread, the sword around her waiste jeweled with the eyes of an angry phoenix, hilt shaped like the bird as well.

Her hand held tightly around the phoenix's body, body tense and calm even with her temper raging. She was ready to draw her sword, and would have if Ryoko hadn't appeared that moment.

"It's been a while, Ryoko," was all the beautiful woman said. She didn't have to speak again. Just her voice was enough to make the younger demoness remember her.

"...Li..." The ex-spacepirate couldn't beleave Li was still alive. After the explosion in space that had destroyed two planets, she hadn't thought the woman alive. She'd been the one to cause the blast, and was taken off the Galaxy's Most Wanted after. Her old partner must be immortal, as she had said, to survive such a thing.

"Your /Li?" Washu was amazed. This woman's power was enormas, but nothing compaired to the old Li's. Had she lost strength in the explosion?

"I have just as much power as always," the demoness addressed the genuis. Telepathy was one of her known powers. "And yes, Ryoko, I am immortal. Now if you would kindly tell me where my cousin is. I would like to leave this demention as soon as possible, for Angel's sake, not mine."

The 'mother' and 'daughter' were confused. What the heck did she mean, 'for Angel's sake'? Who was Angel?

Li sighed and explained as breifly as possible. "Angel is Inu-Angel Z Rosethorn for short. She only tells people to call her Rosethorn to confuse them." Ryoko's face was still blank in misunderstanding, while Washu had an idea to what she meant. "Rosethorn is Angel and I's last name," she stated simply.

Rosethorn Li. That was her name. The powerful figure know in almost every demention in some form or another, the daughter of a great Taiyoukai and Goddess. She had many powers, and was connected with the earth, her biological Mother.

They stared at her, the anceint being older than most demensions. If Rosethorn, now known as Angel, was really her cousin, she must hold a great power.

"Nevermind. I know where she is."

Li was gone in an instent, just as she had come. Leaving a thoughtful Washu and speachless Ryoko in her wake.

* * *

**Kitchen

* * *

**

Li teleported in beside the cooking Angel, startling the other occupents of the room. She didn't even get a chance to speak as Ayeka rushed in, worried. She'd suddenly felt an alein pressence in the house, more powerful then anything she'd ever felt.

Standing beside her sister were two female demonesses, the shorter cooking atire with triangular ears atop her head, the taller a beautiful woman a lot like Ryoko with pointed human ears such as one of the Elven might have. She sensed their powerful energy, higher then her own or any she'd known.

'She thinks Angel and I hostile,' Li thought, hearing Ayeka's thoughts and intentions even if she didn't want to. 'This is getting out of hand! And I sense another coming.'

Li was right. A moment later Tenchi stepped in from the dining room, wondering where everyone was. Seeing two unknown females being glared at by Ayeka confused him to no end.

Meanwhile, the blonde haired Galaxy police officer slept on, unaware of the new guests.

* * *

**TBC...**

**Inu-Angel Z**


End file.
